Canadian Imposter
by cancer216
Summary: Canada thinks nobody wants to be like him. But when a mysterious boy with glasses and a bear takes his place, and the other countries start to like this new "Canada", Canada must find out how to get others to accept him, and most importantly, himself.
1. No Identity

Hushed conversations about countries were all that came to Canada's ears.

"Man, don't you wish you could be French? They are so dang gorgeous!"

"No way! I'd rather be Italian! Those are the cute ones!"

"I'd love to be British! Their accents are so cool!"

More and more of these comments echoed through the room. Canada looked at all the people speaking. Mostly girls, but there were some boys too. He sighed. What about Canada? Didn't anyone want to be Canadian?

"-German. That's what I'd be!"

"Japanese all the way. I love their eyes!"

Canada sank lower into his chair and sighed. He held Kuma closer to him. "At least you want to be Canadian..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

Then it struck him. _That's it! These people don't know who I am! _He sighed again. He knew it wasn't true. When you were bigger than England, and France, and America, people were bound to know who you were. Then, that's when they begin to ignore you.

"I hear Spaniards know how to party hard!"

Another thought flashed crossed Canada's mind. "Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me!" That wasn't true, and he knew it. Words hurt a lot more than America's crappy baseball throwing skills... And England's scones... And France's hugs. But that was beside the point.

Canada wanted to feel... well, _wanted_! He stood up. "I'm leaving," he said in a whisper.

France looked up at him from his chair. "Why leave mon ami? Don't you love the showering of compliments?"

Canada decided to answer the first question. "I... I have a curfew."

France gave him a puzzled look. "You live by yourself."

"I- I uh..." stammered Canada, "Kuma likes to know where I am at all times."

France pointed to Canada's arms. "The little polar bear is with you right now."

Canada sighed and walked away.

When he got home, Canada didn't bother to turn on the lights. He believed that your house should look like you. So for him, dark.

He quietly walked up the stairs to his room, and laid on his bed. He shut his eyes, trying to conceal the tears from within.

_Nobody likes you... See? They all enjoy ignoring you... Even France let you go... _

The taunting thoughts cut like knives across his mind. He quietly cried himself to sleep with one resounding thought.

_Nobody wants to be you..._


	2. Strangers

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Canada sighed and turned his alarm clock off. He sat up and yawned. He looked over and smiled as he saw the huddled shape of Kuma in the sheets, peacefully snoring.

"Who are you?" he quietly asked in his sleep, and he rolled around in the sheets. Canada frowned and patted the polar bear on the head.

"I'm Canada..." he muttered.

He quietly left the room and pattered down the stairs into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and peered in, seeing if their were any leftover pancakes from yesterday's breakfast. After a few seconds, he then felt an eerie presence. Like someone was watching him...

He slowly raised himself up, and peeked over the edge of the fridge door, a bottle of maple syrup in his hand. His eyes widened as he saw what was before him.

There before him, sitting at his table, was a boy with blonde hair, holding a polar bear cub, and a stray strand of hair drifting from his head, shaping itself into a curlicue...

The maple syrup fell from his hands and clattered to the floor. He didn't mind to pick it up. All his attention was on the boy. The boy himself showed no expression, just staring at Canada. The polar bear cub tilted its head to look at the boy's face.

"Who's that?" it said in a small voice.

Canada opened his mouth, but no words came out, just air, and he could feel his tongue becoming dry with his lips.

"I'm... I'm Canada..." he finally stuttered out.

The boy then began to frown and shook his head, as if that was the wrong answer. Before Canada could respond, he heard a few soft thumps and looked over to see Kuma crawling down the steps. He yawned and tugged at Canada's pants, motioning he wanted to be carried. Canada bent over and hefted him up. Kuma then turned his head and looked at the boy and polar bear across the room. His brow furrowed and he looked up at Canada.

"Who're they?" he asked.

Canada didn't say anything but looked at the two again.

"That's what I want to know..."

Canada whipped himself to face the oven.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late."

He let go off Kuma in a panic and hurried to go get his stuff. Kuma frowned and huffed. Canada quickly grabbed his backpack and shows, stopping a minute to tie the laces. He looked up at the strange boy and the bear and met their gaze. He gave a quick smile.

"Well, are you coming?"

The boy nodded, and followed Canada and Kuma to the garage. They went into Canada's beat up white car, and Kuma yelped. Canada looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"That guy's in my seat!"

Canada looked over to see that the mysterious boy was indeed in the passenger seat, still clutching his polar bear. Canada sighed and lifted Kuma.

"You can sit with me."

Canada started the car and began to drive out of the driveway (which was very difficult, as Kuma was squirming in his lap, trying to get a good look at the two strangers). As they began to drive to school, an unnatural silence came over the car.

"So..." began Canada, "What's your bear's name."

The boy said nothing, but the bear piped up.

"I'm Ouch!"

Canada smiled.

"Really? Why?"

Ouch frowned, and glared at his owner.

"Because he drops me so much."

The boy just shook his head.

Canada turned the car into the high school parking lot and parked it into an empty space. All of them exited out of the car and began to walk to the school's front doors. Canada took the boy's hand and pulled him to Canada's first period class.

Gym.

When the morning bell rang, Canada had changed into his gym clothes, and brought the boy to his coach.

"Um, coach, this is a new kid," Canada said in a barely audible voice.

The coach nodded and smiled at the newcomer.

"You look like a strong kid. Now why don't you sit next to Canada, as I take roll, kay?"

The boy nodded and followed Canada to the back of the gym.

After roll had been called, the coach led Canada's class to the school's ice rink.

"Okay people! Today we're playing hockey! Team Captain's are going to be... France and America! Go!"

France and America began to call people's names.

"I choose Canada!" yelled France.

Canada smiled. At least this was the one thing he was accepted in. He looked back at the boy and waved good-bye.

"See you on the ice!"

Soon the rest of the students were separated into two teams, and Canada found the boy on America's team, and himself as goalie.

A whistle then started the game.

The puck was hit by America and he began to skate through several of the skaters. He then passed the puck to the new boy. The boy took the puck and skated with such grace, finesse, and skill, that Canada was amazed. He didn't even notice that the boy had scored a point until the buzzer went off.

_Who was this kid? _

After the game, the boy had soon scored all America's points. Canada sighed as he exited the locker room. It was amazing the boy's game. He was the only one to have scored against Canada in hockey. Only one! He looked over to see Kuma and Ouch sitting on the bleachers and he quietly walked over to them. He sat down on the cold metal, and looked over to see the new boy swarmed by all the other kids congratulating him, and patting him on the back.

Canada sighed and looked over at the two polar bears.

"Ouch?" he asked. "What is your owner's name?"

Ouch looked confused for a moment.

"Why didn't you know? His name's Canada."


	3. Disappearing

Canada.

He had done something no one could have ever done before.

He was at two places at once. He was two people at once. But those two were still separate. One always remembered, and the other tossed away like a worn dish-rag.

Canada stared at Ouch after he had stated the name of the new boy.

"What do you mean 'Canada'?" Canada asked, beginning to panic a little.

"That's what I mean. He is Canada," Ouch said, climbing down the steps towards his Canada. When the crowd of people saw the second Canada pick him up, several people sighed, and hands rushed out to touch his fur.

Canada was flabbergasted. He was Canada. The one and only Canada.

_Apparently not. _

Canada quickly yanked Kuma from the bleachers and began to run out of the gym, trying to keep the bitter tears in. Not that anyone would notice. They never did. Tears or no tears.

He stopped in front of his locker, panting for breath. The bell then rang, and students began rushing out of their classrooms. He didn't bother to move out of the way.

He didn't need to.

Canada didn't notice it at first, but he began to think it odd, that no one seemed to be bumping into him, even though he was in the middle of the hallway. They all seemed to be going around him. He then looked up and saw the truth. The people were touching him... and going right through him. He gasped and jumped to the side of the hall.

What was going on?

He turned and tried to open his locker. His hand passed right through it...

He looked to his right and saw the second Canada coming down the hallway, a crowd of people behind him. He paused in front of Canada's own locker, and opened it himself. Canada was shocked and tried to yell at the man, but no voice came out. Just dry air.

"Sure, I'll come over," came the second Canada's voice, the exact duplicate of Canada's own.

Canada stumbled back and took hold of Kuma, the only thing it seemed he was able to touch. The tears then came down, evaporating to pure mist before they could touch the floor. Kuma looked up at Canada, and quietly muttered, "Who are we then?"

Canada couldn't say anything.

All he could do was run...

run...

run...

run...

Because that's the only thing to do, when you aren't you any more.


	4. Reasons and Erasing

Canada ran all the way home. By the time he got home he was out of breath, and his legs were burning. But he didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered any more. He ran up to his bedroom, and set himself on his bed. All the emotions then surged through him, and he began to cry. These tears were actually real, and left an imprint on his red pillowcase.

He didn't notice that someone was in his room, until he could hear someone breathing. He looked up to see the second Canada looking at him. Canada grew red in the face and began to grow mad at this... this... impostor! Who did he think he was, stealing his identity like that? He then picked up a pillow and threw it at the second Canada. That Canada caught it and frowned.

"That wasn't very nice," he said, in a voice, exactly like Canada's.

Canada sank into his bed and glared at the other, mouthing 'Go away!', since his own voice had been stolen as well.

The other Canada sat on the edge of the bed, and grew a depressed look on his face.

After a long moment of silence, he spoke.

"Why... Why do you hate yourself so much?"

Canada looked up at him in a confused way. The other sighed and shook his head.

"That's what they all say... Do you know why I'm here?"

Canada shook his head.

"... I'm here for you."

Canada rolled his eyes. Sure, this guy was here for him.

"I've been to so many people... I've tried to show them... the good in them... the person that everyone sees, so that they... they can finally love themselves. They're always so bitter with the world, thinking that nobody loves them, but that's not true. People love them. I love them for one. I try to help them. By becoming them, showing them the mirror. But some people can't accept that. And they disappear. That's all there is too it. They... disappear..."

The other Canada sat reminiscing of past people he had tried to save, and tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned his head and looked at the real Canada.

"Can't you see it? People love you! Did you see how they swarmed around you today? You! I was showing you what you could become!"

Canada angrily thrust his finger at the other. _No! They liked you! They liked what you did! Not me! _

The other Canada stood up, now bitter tears streaming down his face. He bit his lip and then began to yell.

"It was you they loved! We love you! I love you! I came to help you! Do you know how many people I've tried to help, people like you? Because they couldn't find the love within themselves! And then... then they vanish! They are completely erased from everyone's minds! Except mine! I have to live with the fact that I couldn't save them! Do you know how many tears I've shed? I've shed, especially for you?! I hate you! I'm trying to help you, and you can't even see that! Because you believe it's not the real you they love! But they do! They do..."

The other Canada sank to the ground sobbing, and shaking, tears swamping to the floor.

Canada felt something wet on his cheeks, and felt to see that they were tears.

The other Canada then felt an arm around his shoulders. He looked up to see the real Canada hugging him, tears coming through closed eyelids. A warm smile was on his face.

"Thank you... Thank you," Canada said in his unexpectedly rejoined voice. "Because you loved me, I am now able to love myself. Thank you..."

After a few minutes of the embrace, the other Canada stood up, wiping tears off his face, and sniffling. He turned around and whistled.

"Ouch, it's time to go."

The little polar bear came waddling up the stairs and sat by its master's side.

"Aw, is it time to go already?"

The other Canada smiled fondly.

"Yes. Yes it is."

A blue light then began to engulf the second Canada. It molded him into a young man, a bit shorter than Canada, and had brown hair. The purple eyes disappeared to show chestnuts. Creamy white wings grew on his back, and were the size of two small bushes. He looked back on Canada and blew a kiss.

"See you later," he whispered.

He turned his back on Canada and began drawing in the air with his hand, a rectangle. The rectangle's lines solidified into edges, and a door appeared. He opened it, and there was a bright white light. He and Ouch began to walk into it. Before they were completely immersed by the light, the man looked back and said, "The name's Isaac by the way."

And he was gone.


	5. Epilouge

_Two Weeks Later... _

Canada sat and smiled fondly at the crowd of fangirls in the room, gingerly petting Kuma. It had been two whole weeks since Isaac had came and the other countries had noticed a major difference in Canada. A good difference.

"Mon ami, why are you smiling?" France asked, leaning over to Canada, eyes never leaving the girls.

Canada turned to him and began to laugh.

"It's just a good day."

France shrugged.

"Okay..."

"Spanish have the cutest accents!"

"... Polish have the greatest since of style!"

"Are you kidding me? Italians rock at-"

Canada kept listening to the comments on the other countries. None had said anything yet, but that was okay. Everything was okay now...

"Ahem... Um, excuse me?"

A quiet voice startled Canada out of his thoughts as he turned around to see a girl.

She had long dirty blonde hair, and large purple eyes. She wore glasses, and a red and white stocking cap, marked with a maple leaf. She wore a pink coat, and a purple dress. In her arms, she held a teddy bear, the same size and color as Kuma. She was red in the face as she looked at Canada.

"Yes?" Canada asked.

"Um... can I sit by you?"

"Sure!"

Canada scooted over to make room for the girl. The girl carefully sat, and her face grew a brilliant shade of scarlet. After a while of silence between the two, the girl laid her head on Canada's shoulder, the red loosening from her face, and her expression relaxing. Canada said and did nothing, now he himself blushing. She looked up at him and smiled. She raised her head and pecked him on the cheek.

"You're loved," she whispered into his ear.

Before Canada could say anything, the girl stood up and walked away, turning her head and winking at him.

Canada watched her walk off into the distance, and a smile of his own came to his face.

He was loved.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading this! Sorry but this is the end of Canadian Impostor. I hope you liked it! If you did, please reply and favorite it! It would mean a lot to me. Also, if you like this, I have other Hetalian fanfics, that you might like! Also, I want to know if you guys would like a kind of 'sequel' to this. It wouldn't involve Canada, but we would see Isaac again, trying to fix the lives of other countries. Remember R&R! Thank you again, and I'll see you later!


End file.
